Due to a restriction on hardware aspects, such as a lens, an aperture and a sensor, there is a relatively large gap between quality of an image shot by a mobile phone and an image shot by a digital camera. Factors affecting image quality mainly include noise, contrast, sharpness, color, and the like. For a cost reason, on a basis that a hardware condition is not improved, image quality can be improved using an image processing algorithm.
In the prior art, a noise level of a shot image is mainly assessed to determine that area information that is lower than the noise level in the image is noise information, and determine that area information that is higher than the noise level in the image is effective image information; then noise suppression processing is performed on the area information that is lower than the noise level using a fixed image noise reduction algorithm, so as to achieve an objective of noise reduction; and enhancement processing is performed on the area information that is higher than the noise level using a fixed contrast enhancement algorithm and sharpness enhancement algorithm, so as to achieve an objective of image enhancement, and therefore, image quality can be improved.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that in the prior art, image quality is uneven when different shot images are processed.